narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
In Black and White
Tranquility fell upon the small Takumi Village, accompanied by the rays of the afternoon sun that blanketed the world with warmth, causing joy and delight to the people, and the lush plant life that grew lustily among them. From the histrionics of women and housewives gossiping along the road to the men heavily drunk on alcohol or other substances and condiments, nothing was out of the ordinary. Slighted, was a man walking on their roads and kicking up the primeval dust around him. None knew that the person that passed them by, disguised as an old, bald nomad, was actually the Mizukage of the great Hidden Mist Village. His chakra hidden, few, if any at all, could ever hope to discern his existence within the boundaries of the small village. A man famous for many skills and monickers, what people did not know about him was far greater than what they did know. Heiwa continued to walk around slow and steady, clad in a black jacket and pants, in addition to a pair of that furiously ached his feet through his white socks. Many of the people in the village dressed this way. Just not on such a hot day. Casually strolling through the village in what seemed to be profound and blissful ignorance, his eyes were narrowed by heart, scanning the area maticulously. What he was looking for was a mystery on it's own. "I am pretty sure that the intel I got is in this place... Just... Where?" he asked himself, expecting and receiving no answer. Just then, a silver lining in the darkness presented itself at the young man, in the form of a fleeting-yet powerful whiff of chakra caught in the air. And there he was, there renowned son of the legendary reincarnated Six Paths. Ever since his father's untimely demise, the young man spent his days traveling throughout the shinobi world, attempting to uphold his father's dream by trying to maintaining the peace established before his passing. And from his many travels, he had came across some resistance that would be quickly and effectively dealt with. Though most of the time, he'd choose not to engage in such acts unless it was absolutely necessary. And now, from his wandering of great distances, Kiyoshi found himself in territory he had not been familiar with. Kiyoshi's movements were observed with nothing but scrutiny. To anyone who passed by, their sight would be that of an old man walking around and reminiscing about his golden days, but in truth, his eyes were laid upon Kiyoshi. The Uchiha kept his distance, as he did not want immediate confrontation. "Such strong chakra... In such a village. I guess Takumi Village always has an ace up it's sleeves..." thoughts ran through his psyche... He knew they were not to be trusted, but to breed such powerful men was quite strange, and Heiwa did not want to take chances after Takumi Village's ... Getting himself out of his stupor, his eyes trailed to the black man with a hint of fear that encompassed his visage. "Phase one... Confrontation." he uttered in his psyche, walking faster towards Kiyoshi... A frail voice erupted from his mouth to garner his attention. "Excuse me, young lad... Do you know where I could find the tournament held here?" the old man asked, striking an emotionless look upon his countenance. It took his entire self-restraint to not just grab the man and ask him about where they were hiding it. Heiwa had seemed quite certain it was him who masterminds the entire plan, but he still needed fact, so he decided to play with caution, slowly extracting any sort of information he could get in a subtle fashion... Not long since he and been strolling through this unfamiliar land was the lad approached by an elderly man. Through his dark shades, the young man examined the elder before signing from his growing frustration. Not exactly frustrated with the old man but rather himself for not knowing where in fact he was himself. "Uh sorry sir.. Heh." Kiyoshi chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't exactly know where that is. Or what it is for that matter. I'm sort of new here." Though he wished to explode the unknown land, Kiyoshi was slowly beginning to grow weary with not where he was. "If you don't know where you are.. Then it would seem that we're both lost." Kiyoshi's head suck in disappointment, he raged inside the depths of his mind while retain the same expression on his visage. "Maybe some here can help us both? Must be worth a try." The dark skinned shinobi fanned down a nearly villager to ask for directions. Generally speaking with a confused tone, Kiyoshi received direction to the neighboring village while the elder was told the location of the tournament. From retrieving their information, the two parted ways...or so he thought. Traveling through the thick forests of the unfamiliar country, Kiyoshi could feel as if he were being watched. Shaking it off as just senseless paranoia, the young man continued his travel; slowly picking up speed. Hidden by the lush tree branches, he lurks. A shinobi skilled with the basics of , his steps had no sound. Not a sliver of his being could be detected. Concealed within a snow white mask, his emerald eyes were the only part of his visage that was visible. Yet they spoke a thousand words. His reddish-brown hair flowed with the wind, accompanied by a black kimono with a crimson ribbon tied around his torso, and sandals reminiscent of the , pitch black in color. His attire was finished off by a black hakama that stretched down to his calf. His clothing were portraying a message beneath their elegance, a memory of a friend he loved dearly. However, it was no time for reminiscing about his past, and the young man quickly regained clear thoughts. "I don't buy the good guy attitude he gave me... He must be up to something... But I have to remain patient. I'll know soon enough... Phase two: capture..." he uttered from within his psyche. A kunai fell from his sleeves and into his hand. Suddenly the world took a snow white color. His very own chakra presence covered the area, and his first card was put to the table. He arched backwards, garnering momentum before throwing the kunai towards Kiyoshi. With the sudden appearance of foreign, Kiyoshi's very own suspicions were confirmed. It's an ambush.... Kiyoshi's mind concluded. The snowy white heaven filled the area, bringing about a sensory frustration due to being no actual person to pinpoint. Ceasing his chakra's flow, the young man began to redirect it in the opposite direction. From this sudden concentration, Kiyoshi expressed his chakra into a physical medium, filtering the mist with his own chakra; unintentionally knocked back the kunai from the wind produced. From there, the mist would slowly began to convert to its liquid substance; clearing the area as if it were being done telepathically. Using the moisture from the mist, Kiyoshi constructed several dense spheres of water that remain floating through the area. Taking noticed of the kunai, Kiyoshi sighed heavily with frustration and anger lingering in his breathing. In most circumstances such as this, Kiyoshi would attempt to gain the attention of the attacker and establish some form of negotiation. However, he got the feeling that trying to do such a thing would be pointless. All his actions were observed without the slightest distractions. Kiyoshi turned his mist into the orbs he saw, and they made him uneasy. The black silhouette blew with the wind, his face still hidden by the mask although he had been located. His hands moved to form a ram handseal, before his chakra was released out of his body and into the outside world, causing the ground beneath him to shake and rocks to rise, whilst picking up the dust and debris. It took to the skies, reaching high up into the clouds. With all but a single handseal and a sliver of his chakra, the skies darkened, and it began to rain. He remained still, his emerald green gaze locked on Kiyoshi and the watery orbs. The rain, however, began to morph from above, shaping into a large serpentine dragon that charged down towards Kiyoshi, a massive roar heralding it's descent and increase in size as it does so. Chakra Exertion and Rain.. The young man's mind pondered. This style is all too familiar.. So much like my own usage.. Whoever this person is, they are certainly dangerous. With no negotiation in mind, Kiyoshi sought to counter the vastly growing water serpent. After stopping and changing the direction of his chakra flow he gazed at the descending attack. A single Tenchōgyoku orb floated just above him. With a snap, the orb began to massively expand into a giant pool, levitating in mid air and defending against the dragon. Kiyoshi glanced back over to the man, he lifted both hands slowly as the pool continued increase in mass. The pool's mass continue to grow until eventually, it covered the area in a dome. Locking out any rainwater produced by the clouds. Kiyoshi bore an emotionless expression upon his face, seeking knowledge of the person's identity Kiyoshi began to slowly pace over to unknown. To ensure that escape would not be easy, the man morphed the temperature of the inside of the dome, solidifying the water into ice. Heiwa observed Kiyoshi defend against his manouvre. His visage remained concealed within his white mask, whilst his actions did the talking. Suddenly, Heiwa was submerged in water and, before he could even comprehend it, the water was frozen into ice. He was motionless...or so they thought. He was still conscious, despite being incapable of moving. With all but the slightest of thought, his chakra spread through the area of water around him, altering it's temperature and granting him an opening from above. Through his control of his own water, which made up approximately 70% of his body, he was able to levitate himself upwards. The water orbs had become a nuisance for Heiwa, and he knew how to eliminate them completely. Forming a single handseal, the rain increased and became...misty. This rain, not only deprived Kiyoshi of perfect clear vision, but absorbed any foreign ninjutsu that was not used by the masked man, thus nullifying it. This would ensure that the orbs become nothing more than a puddle, unless Kiyoshi had more tricks up his sleeves. Chakra absorbing water... This is growing annoying... With the unfolding events, the stranger proved his water prowess was greater than Kiyoshi's own. Something that slightly angered him. As long at that cloud is there. He can continue to absorb my chakra... If I don't use it outside of my body, I'll be fine. The rain continued to pour down on the land, the mist thoroughly blocked his vision. Yet again, Kiyoshi stopped his chakra flow, and began to spin it in the opposite direction. His tricks are growing old.. And fast. If he wants me.. He better come and do it physically. Because at this rate, he's getting nowhere. Letting a sigh escape his being, the young man channeled his energy into his eyes. Through the mist, a white light would shine for behind his shaded spectacles. It was none other than his famously known dōjutsu. By many, he was heralded as Kiyoshi of the White Sharingan, for his Sharingan's obvious white hue. Not only was it different in color, but it also possessed abilities known not to any other sharingan in existence. With the Sharingan's ability to see chakra in color, it couldn't detect the source from within the mist. However, Kiyoshi's sharingan granted him the ability to see the chakra pathway system, a mutation that descended from his father's own Rinnegan. With his ability, Kiyoshi could effortlessly pinpoint Heiwa's position in his own mist. And while doing so, he awaited for the man's next move. Heiwa is nothing if not bold and calculative, with ingenouity that earned him the seat as the Kage of the mist village, and he would surely prove this to Kiyoshi. His hands conjured up a handseal whilst his eyes turned crimson, decorated by three black tomoe per eye. It was obvious which power this was, as the Sharingan glowed from within his own eye sockets. His right hand stretched outwards, gathering oxygen and hydrogen to form a dense sphere of water. Heiwa let himself land on both feet and, swiftly, he charged towards Kiyoshi, intent on hitting him with the powerful sphere of water. In his quick and swift movements, his voice could be heared as he uttered fiercely, "Ryūsui!" "Now.. I'll start." Kiyoshi uttered, too forming a single hand sign. And from with the mist, two chakra signatures identical to his very own appeared on his right and left sides. Clones of him, despite the mist possessing chakra absorption abilities, the clones' chakra would be protected by their skin. Enabling them to move freely, in the same sense as the original. The clones too bore his blessed white eyes. And as Heiwa sped toward Kiyoshi's position, he would tightly grip their shoulders before sending one to engage Heiwa head on. Arriving within a set distance, the duplicate Kiyoshi erected a barrier around itself and the man. The clone began to create a wormhole that was placed in the center of the barrier. The wormhole began to distort their figures, attempting to pull Heiwa and his orb into it. Before things could reach to that point, the clone ended the portal, only managing to take the orb. While Heiwa was mere inches away. Heiwa's crimson eyes widened in shock as a portal just appeared out of the blue, sending his sphere away from him. This made him quite puzzled about the man's true heritage. Nonetheless, he acted immediately, chanelling his physical and spiritual energy. In an instant, he disappeared from Kiyoshi's location, appearing just a moment later. A few metres away, he appeared, through the Kunai he had thrown earlier. The water that flowed beneath them was at his calf and spread throughout the entire area. Heiwa sought to use it to his advantage. His right hand spread open, his palm splashing the water on the ground and flowing chakra within it. From the watery terrain, six tigers had been formed, gold in color with black stripes and a fierce gaze upon Kiyoshi, a threatening visage encompassing. Their size was twice more than Kiyoshi himself, fangs as sharp as knives. With a snap of his right hand fingers, they charged towards Kiyoshi, their jaws wide open to grab and bind him and his clones with their mouths. With that, Heiwa retreated to a safe distance away from the clone. Kiyoshi's face bore an annoyed expression. Whoever the person was they made sure to cover the bases in this fight.. With the chakra absorbing rain, it wouldn't allow Kiyoshi to utilize he chakra outside of his body; for if he did, it would be absorbed. With limited options of attacking, Kiyoshi sought to rid the area of the cloud for a moment to gain ground. He and the clones scattered the terrain, attempting to avoid the lurking tiger. But then it hit him, he was completely submerged in water....controlled by Heiwa. Heiwa could surely showcase the ability to end the fight whenever he pleased. With this in mind, Kiyoshi sought to rid the area of water before that time would come. Spinning the energy with his body, Kiyoshi began to channel his lightning nature through his veins. Stimulating his system to bring on new heightened abilities. With this accomplished, Kiyoshi physical parameters were set anew, reaching levels beyond superhuman. His clones suddenly vanished from existence, and in the blink of an eye...he was gone. His speed was immense that it could be barely tracked by even dōjutsu. Running up the side of a massive tree. He leapt with such strength that the entire tree became embedded into the earth. A jump of truly drastic measures, right into the the cloud and then above it. With his pending descent. Kiyoshi began to empower his palms with a dangerous fire. The ball's intensity grew substantially. To unleash it onto the earth, massive calamities would arise; seeming a risk Kiyoshi wanted to take. The cloud quickly evaporated under the sheer heat, reducing it to nothingness that once was something. The ball was hurtled to the land, with the intent of leaving a gigantic fiery explosion in its quake. Kiyoshi moved at overwhelming speeds, so much so that Heiwa's eyes were always a step behind. His senses followed the young man up into the sky, before he noticed the clouds vanish into nothingness. An annoyed look appeared beneath his mask, as a massive ball of fire descended into the earth. The intensity could be felt warming Heiwa like the rays of the golden sun. "Impressive..." he uttered an unheard whisper. Heiwa formed a ram handseal. Taking a deep breath, he let out a massive amounts of water up towards the incoming ball of fire. The water formed into a gigantic fist, it's size increasing with every passing second to cover an even wider range as the ball of fire neared. Once clashed the intensity of the fire as well as the water's amount and density would lead to both techniques dissipating, creating a large, hot mist above Heiwa and the tigers. "He removed my ability to cast the rain... I'm quite impressed. His skills are incredible. But I must take him down..." Heiwa uttered in a slow frequence, heard only by himself. The ground was still fully controlled by Heiwa, but now the black young man could perform any attack from the skies. Heiwa only hoped his own prowess was enough to counter against them, or else he would rely to another power. "Bang bang.. Into the room." Kiyoshi uttered in song with his slowly descended back to the lands. Now able to freely express his chakra into the physical realm, Kiyoshi morphed his lightning chakra to the outskirts himself, establishing an aura of some sorts. With this aura, Kiyoshi speed tripled at he raced toward the ground. Extending his fist, the young man channeled more of his potent energy into the aura; further increasing its properties. His body gave off light that closely resembled a shooting star. "I'll call this... The Thunderclap." Kiyoshi uttered finally reaching the ground. Upon establishing forceful contact, the ground roared from the larhe impact. The sheer power and magnitude for Kiyoshi's crash sent shockwaves of electricity through the area. The ground rippled from his quake, sending his lightning through the waters to make contact with Heiwa and the tigers. "He never ceases to impress me... To be expected from one with a connection to my brethren..." he uttered as Kiyoshi ascended down at a fast pace. His eyes and senses had clear perception of the energy that flowed around him, electric energy. It was quite easy for the Mizukage to decipher what the dark-skinned young man planned to do. If he reached the ground, he would send the electricity through the water on Heiwa's feet and it would most likely be game over. Chanelling his chakra to his feet, he propelled himself upwards and narrowly evaded the shockwave of electric charge, something he was not expecting. The fate of the tigers was sealed, as the full force of the shockwave reduced them into nothing but mere puddles of water. Nonetheless, he remained high in the sky, with Kiyoshi down below. The masked Mizukage did not waste time, and began his counter-attack. Closing his hands in a prayer sign, a thick liquid substance was formed in the middle of his hands, without so much as moving a muscle, the substance transformed into a chibi doll of his current appearance, before letting it fall towards the ground. In it's descent, it began to rapidly expand, casting a shadow over the area Kiyoshi was in. Once the doll hit the ground, or at the Mizukage's whim, it will trigger a series of cataclysmic explosions that will not cease until Heiwa makes them do so. "Heh.. He evaded. Smart move." Kiyoshi grinned gazing up into the skies. Watching from below as the masked man prepared his next move of action, Kiyoshi immediately began to formulate countermeasures. It was in this instance that their roles from ground and air. And in this chance, Kiyoshi sought to gain more ground. With the impact for his "crash landing", Kiyoshi would reestablish his chakra within the water through his lightning. The shadow from the figure appearanced over him, causing a even wider smile to leak from his visage. Kiyoshi stood erect, guiding his right hand to the skies; the waters from below began to shift and turn. Suddenly, all at practically the same moment; giant spiraling columns began to blast for the surface extending their reach into the skies. And with a single to command, a single spout intercepted the clone, forcing it to ascend back to the skies. "Records of the Fourth War show knowledge of that technique, it was used by the Second Mizukage.... So whoever this person is.. Must be from the Hidden Mist." As a knowledgeable young man, Kiyoshi know the endless explosions that would come from the technique and how it would serve a massive pain in this fight. Using the waterspout it was on, Kiyoshi began to freeze the water clone in order to keep it from exploding. Suddenly clenching his fist, the water began to shoot high pressure senbon projectiles locking on a now airborne Heiwa. Watching on as his..bulky replica was frozen and prevented from exploding, he bore a visage with no discernible expression. His red eyes, the accursed gift of his clan, glowed deep as he focused on the chakra that seemed to come close with each passing second. Heiwa's occular power saw the incoming senbon with perfect clarity. On his visage, hidden by the snow-white mask, a smile crept. Inhaling deep, he exhaled a massive dragon head-shaped flame towards Kiyoshi, intent on melting the senbon without even coming into contact with them, as a result to the sheer intensity of the flame. The dragon would still charge towards Kiyoshi, as Heiwa remained motionless within the skies, barely moving a muscle. "I see." Kiyoshi uttered as the dragon continued to descend. Then by telepathically commanding a single spout, Kiyoshi redirected its path to meet the flaming head right on; expanding as it did so. Upon making contact with the fire, the water turned into evaporated steam; eliminating both techniques. On his face, Kiyoshi bore a grin staring up at the man; he removed his shaded spectacles to finally reveal the white dōjutsu. "You are a really formable opponent. Too good for your own sake, actually. I don't exactly know why you're after me, but I grow tired of playing tag." The young man mused still looking into the sky. "I'm sure you're a very reasonable person." Silence basked the area, before he began to move. A new form aura shrouded his being. A voice suddenly crept from Heiwa's mouth as he descended. "Yes, yes I am reasonable... However, only if you are able to co-operate. I have discovered information regarding a weapon designed to destroy the Five Great Ninja Nations, and the plans are rumored to be within the village of artisans. I need you to tell me what you know about this matter." Heiwa uttered before landing on the wet floor. He took a few steps before speaking. "If you co-operate, things will go smoothly. However, if you do not, I'll make you talk. The hard way." a serious visage encompassed him as he spoke to Kiyoshi. "A weapon? I have possess no knowledge of the thing you speak of.." Kiyoshi returned, scratching his head in a confused manner. "Unfortunately... You probably have me confused with someone else.." Kiyoshi signed with relief, before chuckling. "You should've started with that. It would have saved a bunch a time. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be on my way." "Wait..." Heiwa raised his hand slightly. "You have a strong chakra signature, and your reserves are quite high. Not to mention that you possess eyes similar to that of my brethren." he uttered, taking a few steps towards him, lowering his hand. "What ties do you have with the Uchiha and Senju clans?... Who are you?" "Me? Well uh." Kiyoshi started, shoving his hands into his pockets. "My father is a relatively known figure, though I don't really like tell people because it would seem as if I'm bragging. But anyway, my father, Seika Uchiha, is a hybrid of the two clans. My name is Kiyoshi Yuri.. You could say I'm the hybrid of a hybrid, I guess. Would you mind telling me how you are?" "Ah... The son of one of the shinobi world's greatest heroes. It is quite an honor... May his soul rest in peace." he uttered, memories of the era of war returning back to his mind. After Kiyoshi had asked to know of his name, Heiwa's crimson eyes faded away, revealing his shining emerald eyes to him. His left hand grasped his mask, removing it to showcase his true identity. "Heiwa Uchiha, The Seventh Mizukage of the Hidden Mist." he uttered pridefully, before bowing with the utmost sencerity. "A pleasure to be of acquaintance..." Kiyoshi's glowing white eyes reverted back to their gray coloration. "T-The Seventh Mizukage?!?" Kiyoshi vented in disbelief. "This pleasure is all mine, Heiwa-sama." He continued, bowing in respect for the man's title. "This is kinda hard to process... I just battled the Mizukage!" Kiyoshi began to pace over to shake this man's hand, it is a genuine pleasure to met you!" "Likewise, Yuri Kiyoshi. I must say, I am quite impressed with your prowess, especially your use of the water style... Seika would be proud." he uttered, a genuine smile encompassing his visage. "But you still have a lot to learn. If you stick around, I may be able to teach you... What do you say?" he asked, his right hand reaching out for a handshake to the dark-skinned shinobi. "Absolutely!" Kiyoshi responded with enthusiasm, returning with a firm handshake. "I'd love to learn how to further improve my water release skills." After retracting from their handshake, Kiyoshi looked around at the damaged landscape. "So do you have any leads? I would love to help." Thoughts delved into his mind as Kiyoshi made an inquiry about the investigation. Then it hit him. The man who gave them directions, he had a crimson dragon tatoo in his shoulder. However, Heiwa had been so focused on Kiyoshi that he failed to remember that a similar one was in the information that he had obtained. "Yes. I have one. We're going back to Takumi Village. I'll tell you about it on the way. But for now..." he paused, a smile leaking in his lips. "Just try to keep up." he uttered, before he vanished, leaving a lingering signature of his chakra in his trail. The large chibi doll that was still on the field of battle vanished as well, heaven knows where. "Oh well that's not a problem." Kiyoshi responded as Heiwa vanished from sight. "Not a problem at all." Releasing a smug grin, Kiyoshi dug his foot into the ground. The electrical currents sparked outside of his body, and with a single step, he too had vanished; reappearing beside Heiwa. He smiled at the man as he began to speak of his mission details. And in aiding the Mizukage in completing his mission, it would be the start of a lifelong friendships.